And so we Meet Again
by Delectable Desires
Summary: Yumi mysteriously disappeared two years ago, leaving nothing behind but her heart. She reappeared one night, or was that Ulrich's imagination? When she and Ulrich meet again will it be love or chaos? And what will Yumi reveal to him about their past?
1. The Next Gig

Yumi looked at her son, the newborn that was lying on her bed, cooing softly. She giggled at him and picked him up, holding him tightly. A woman whisked her off into makeup and she held him up until the moment she was to go on stage. Her manager, Lyle, winked as he took her baby.

"You'll do great." He grinned and she smiled nervously back. She didn't understand why she still got so nervous before all of her concerts. She shook off her jitters as the curtains began to move away and her platform rose.

"Hey, Tokyo! Are you asking for an encore?" She asked, asking the entire crowd as they screamed an answer. She grinned and lifted her guitar, nodding at the drummer. The beat began to play and the crowd got quieter. The melody was soft and slow, one of her best songs.

"Don't you worry about me,

"Baby can't you see,

"I'm dying here without you

Wondering how you left so soon.

So...

Just wonderin' where you're going

Want to tell you that I'm alright

show you the life you left with me

It's wrong, but I wanna make you regret.

Wanna smile at your sadness,

Even though my heart's not mine.

It's yours, forever and always

So don't pretend you care

I know you're out there, somewhere.

Wish I could see you smile again,

Knowing our love was real.

But...

Just wonderin' where you're going

Want to tell you that I'm alright

show you the life you left with me

It's wrong, but I wanna make you regret.

Wanna smile at your sadness,

Even though my heart's not mine.

It's yours, forever and always

Forever and for always...I'm yours."

Yumi bowed to the crowd and the lights dimmed. Her concert was once again over, her last song was sung. She sighed and her band hugged her, her family was her group. The fans were chanting her name, "Miana!" They were like Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita when she was younger. She needed them. Her lead guitarist, Harley, came up to her and hugged her again, both of them grinning. She like his embrace, she felt safe in it. He wasn't anything more than a brother, but she felt he was amazing. If it were under other circumstances, she thought she could fall for him. She knew she could.

She ran backstage and grabbed Jude from Lyle. He laughed and they both looked down at his finger, still in Jude's hand. Lyle hugged her too, then grew serious.

"Yumi, I'm so proud of you." He told her, not moving his eyes from hers. "I don't know many seventeen-year-olds that can say they can support themselves and a baby." Yumi felt the tears about to flow. Why did he have to be so damn emotional?

"But . . ." Yumi knew something bad was coming. She braced herself. "The next gig is France. Do you think . . ." He didn't finish.

"Of course. I'll be fine." Yumi assured him, secretly frightened to death. There she would have to face Ulrich. She didn't want to do that. She looked down at Jude and giggled. The baby was blowing bubbles. She sat on a chair and let the world pass her by, the only thing she cared about was Jude.

He had the spiky black hair of his mother, but the brown eyes of his father. His chin was also the arrogant one of his father's. Yumi sighed. Why did he have to look so much like Ulrich? She wished he looked more like her.

"I love you so much." She whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. Then, she stood and went back to the bus, and locked herself in her room. She laid him on the bed and took down her hair, then stripping off her clothes to take a shower. When she came out, he was fast asleep, stirring in his dream. She giggled. She cuddled next to him and they fell asleep, another night passing by.

"Yumi, uh, I mean Miana! You have a letter!" Lyle shouted from the door. Yumi moaned and looked at the clock. Seven thirty in the morning. She hated mornings.

"I always have letters! Why do I need to look at one? That's why I have a fan mail system!" She cried back, waking up Jude. She swore silently and picked him up. The baby didn't cry, instead giggling and grabbed her nose. She laughed back and changed him into a new outfit for the day.

Then the letter Lyle had been talking to her about slipped under the door. She stared at it. She moved from her bureau to grab it. She picked it up and read it, her eyes scanning it quickly. Her stomach knotted.

You are cordially invited to your 1st highschool reunion!

Where: Gala Ball Room

When: Feb. 4

Who: All graduates of this year and last! Bring spouses and significant others!

Yumi moaned. Who the hell throws one year reunion parties. She moaned. Sissy does. She wondered how she even got an invitation.

She threw the letter on her dresser and then got ready to face the day. Yumi had changed a lot since her days with Ulrich and the gang. Her hair was longer, to her shoulders, and beautifully curled around her face. She wore makeup and her style had changed a lot (I'm sorry, I love Yumi but I hate her outfit. Some clothes that fit and don't make her look goth PLEASE). She at the moment was wearing some jeans and a vintage tee. It said something about France and soccer. It was yellow and the writing was green.

She threw a zip up over it, letting her tee be the center of her outfit, then scooped up Jude and walked out barefoot to the 'kitchen'. Her band was already there, fighting over poptarts. She laughed silently. What freaks.

"G'morning, boys." She said, alerting them of her presence. They all back away from the pastry and grinned.

"Morning Miana!" They all roared. She cringed. Why couldn't they call her Yumi? They knew she didn't like her cover name. She gave them a glare and they all laughed sheepishly. Harley took Jude from her as she began to make breakfast.

"Do you guys want any?" She asked, setting a stack of pancakes and bacon on the table. They dove in at once, and Yumi was glad she had already set out her share. She wouldn't get any food if she had to dive in too.


	2. On the Road Again

After breakfast, the band loaded up the final bags and sets, then set out. It wouldn't be that long until they got to France. They were in England, and the town where Yumi went to school(anyone want to help me out with the name of the school and town? THANKS) was less than two days away. She cringed at the thought and let it fade from her mind. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. So she and Jude retired to her room (the door locked) to avoid the recklessness of her band, then as Jude drifted off to sleep, she worried about the next week and its coming situations.

"Hey, Ulrich, come look at this!" Odd cried in the mall. Ulrich groaned and moved towards his friend in an attempt to shut him up. He stood next to the blond haired, overactive student, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, knowing this was a waste of time. He had come here for a reason. He had to buy a valentine for Helena.

"Look," Odd pointed to a sign. "Doesn't it look like Yumi?" He asked. Ulrich froze. He hadn't brought up Yumi since the week she left. That was nearly two years ago. He didn't really want to think about it. But he peered into the picture anyway, studying the girl's features.

He had to admit, their figures _weren't_ that similar. Yumi had always been small and flat, as where this girl was curvy and toned. He sighed. Damn, he missed her so much. But their faces were similar, and that's what drew Ulrich in. The only thing different seemed to be the makeup and hair. But Ulrich knew he couldn't trust his memory of what Yumi looked like. She had packed and taken with her all the pictures of them or her. She had left all pictures of him. He almost wished she had taken one, to show there was still hope.

But she was gone, and Ulrich was facing the harsh reality of it. Nobody had known where she went, not even her parents. The police had searched for her body, her face had been on the news. Yet she was never found, and it still haunted him.

"Hey, buddy, you can come on back anytime. You look like a freakin' zombie." Ulrich stopped his mind from wandering and turned to face Odd.

"Do you want to?" He asked, pointing at the picture. Odd nodded.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." He smiled. "It'll be like our fun before the reunion." Ulrich was filled with dread. He really didn't want to go. He would have to see Sissy. He felt like throwing a tantrum, but only stared up at Odd and smiled.

"Yeah, our day of fun." Ulrich looked at the dates on the poster once more, then the two boys walked inside the store, pulling out their wallets to buy tickets. The concert was less than two days away, and the tickets were nearly sold out. He was impressed. The tickets had only been on sale a week. Ulrich tucked his safe away in his wallet, having trouble with the wait he would have to stand to meet this girl that looked so much like Yumi.

Yumi yawned as she heard the jerk of the bus engine sound. She stood and looked out the window. They were at a gas stop, and she was starving. She checked Jude to make sure he was alright, then darted out the door to get in the line for food.

As she made it to the steps, she was challenged by Harley. She grinned and kept moving swiftly around the equipment. He simply darted over it. She cursed her short legs. He pulled ahead a bit just as they came to the doorway and Yumi flung herself in a last attempt to get in front of him. He pulled back and she stumbled. She was about to hit the pavement as she tumbled down the stairs until strong arms wrapped around her torso and someone grabbed her, pulling her up swiftly. Yumi grinned sheepishly at Harley as he helped her up.

"Um, thanks!" She squeaked, and then walked with him inside. The rest of the band and crew had already beat her. She groaned and Harley winked his famous wink, flinging her into the front of the line.

"Move it, ladies first! She's our walking paycheck, folks!" He shouted, and Yumi spontaneously blushed. What the hell did he think he was doing? She stared at him angrily until she realized she was at the front of the line. She laughed at his odd-but-effective method and ordered a pizza. She gave a look at Harley as to assure him this meal was on her, but he was already gone, rough housing with the drummer named Lars.

She smiled softly and waited for her dinner to come out. As it was handed to her, she turned around to find a seat, looking out the large windows. The sky was black in the night, and the only thing that lit the bus were the lights from the gas pumps. She sighed, knowing she couldn't leave Jude there, and dutifully shuffled back to the bus.

She sighed and placed her pizza on the bed and picked up her son, laying him gently on the bed. She looked back longingly at the guys and wished she was with them. She had grown up too soon. She turned back at a knock at the door. Harley came inside, shutting the door behind him. He smiled at the pizza and grabbed a piece.

"Why aren't you with them?" Yumi asked, beckoning at the men. She was surprised at his presence, but not ungrateful.

"You know I'm a vegetarian. Doesn't do good when they all have sausage or pepperoni or taco pizzas." He grinned his boyish grin and took a bite into Yumi's cheese pizza. She laughed in response. He always had an excuse to be with her. She liked his company, and he hers. So they laughed and ate the rest of the night, and Yumi hadn't even realized that they had taken back to the road and were only a half hour from her childhood.

--

So do you guys like it? Come on review! I will honestly not update much farther if i haven't 20 reviews! So there! But thanks for reading!

-Rae-


	3. Our Concert Fair

"Okay people, today's the day! Rise and shine, we've got work to do!" Lyle cried as he banged on the doors of everyone's room except for Yumi's. He opened it silently and smiled at his star. She was already dressed and doing her makeup.

"Is he awake?" Lyle asked hopefully, stepping towards the cradle. Yumi shrugged.

"Maybe. If not you can wake him up. I want him to actually sleep tonight." She declared, although knowing it would never come true. She heard her stomach grumble in the silence and Lyle laughed at her as she blushed.

"I'll go get you an apple and some coffee." He said. She grinned.

"You're the best, Lye!" She yelled after him.

"Yeah, yeah!" She heard his response only slightly, over the ruckus of the waking men. Yumi was glad that Lyle had Jude. Well, just in case any of the energized and frantic men ran through her room in a streakfest. She'd seen it before. She didn't wish to see it again. She finished her makeup and took out her curlers, nodding in acceptance of each bouncy strand. She applied some hair spray and as she was just finishing, Lyle came back.

"Do you know how hard it is to carry an apple, a baby and a coffee?" He asked, flopping onto her bed after he had laid Jude in his crib. She giggled.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me" He turned and gave her a frown and pretended to kick her playfully. She screeched and ran to the other side of the room. Lyle stood and sighed.

"Well, I have to go and make sure those idiots aren't killing each other or setting things on fire." He gave her a look of annoyance and walked out into the wrestling match of her band, Element 109. She laughed and shut the door behind him to dull the sound. She had work to do.

"Yo, Ulrich, up and attem!" (Okay technically the saying is "up and at them" but I personally believe it sounds better as "up and attem!") Odd called, ripping off the comforting cocoon known as his covers. He groaned and sat up, his hair sticking in ten different directions.

"Odd, if you don't GET THE HELL OUT in five seconds, I will physically and literally rip you apart LIMB BY LIMB!" Odd flicked his nose and ran out of the room, not challenging Ulrich's wrath.

"Alright, but you might want to spiff up before you come out!" Odd warned. He moaned and put some pants over his boxers and came out. He moaned as he heard a nervous giggle.

"Good morning, Aelita, Helena." Aelita giggled and acknowledged him with a nod. She excused herself to Jeremy's room and kept herself there. Helena stood and walked to him, putting her hand on his bare chest.

"I've always liked a strong man." She hissed, kissing him playfully. He didn't like it when she did that. She seemed so well . . .he couldn't find a better way to put it . . .slutty. She couldn't say something innocent or act her age. She was already so grown up. Ulrich was beginning to think she had to go. But he wouldn't rid himself of her just yet.

She purred and he cringed, but then she stepped out the door. He was glad and ran back into his room, getting ready for the concert. It was in less than four hours. He slipped on a nice t-shirt and his newest jeans, then slid on his normal dirt shoes. He combed his hair (barely) and brushed his teeth. Then, he grabbed Odd by the elbow.

"We gotta go!" He shouted. "We'll never make it in time!" He yelled, carrying Odd literally down the stairs and into his car, then they sped off into the day, speeding past innocent bystanders, who would have no idea that two lovers were about to reunite . . . if they were lucky.

Yumi let Harley play with Jude when she was taken off to makeup and wardrobe. She dictated the makeup and clothes she wore, but didn't apply it herself. She didn't have the time. The show was in a half hour! Lyle strode in confidently as she was changing behind her fan (you know those little Chinese curtain things?).

"Sold out house, Yumi, darling!" He exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek. She grinned at him through the mirror. She smiled, even though she was filled with terror. What if they were here? What if he figured it out? What if she saw him? She shook her head to stop thinking. She didn't want to think anymore.

A stage man whisked her onstage, handing her a guitar as an afterthought. She gave a sarcastic glare and then looked offstage at Lyle and Jude, then back at Harley and Element 109. The curtains rose and the fans shrieked. Kagome didn't like the dull roar. Her eyes scanned the crowd, but she knew she wouldn't find him.

"Come on, come on!" Odd hissed, squeezing through the crowd to find their seats. He did and they sat down, taking in the view.

"I can't believe it, Ulrich!" He shouted. "They upgraded us to front row!" Ulrich grinned.

"I know. This is amazing!" He breathed, looking up at the stage. He focused on the curtains as they began to raise. Then, the girl stepped out into the center of the stage, wooing a lullaby.

"Somehow, I thought you were perfect.

Perfect for me, for us, for you, baby

Man was I wrong.

I was everything you already had

Nothing you wanted, needed, felt discarded

No one has ever made me feel this way..." Ulrich listened and thought the lyrics familiar, along with the voice. Then it came to him. That song was Yumi's! She'd sang it for him before she left! He was sure of it. He had to talk to her. He had to ask her if she knew where Yumi was.

The song ended and Ulrich sadly realized he missed it. He hadn't been listening. The singer stared at him in a frightened and shocked gaze, like the one Yumi had given him the night she left. Maybe . . .he thought, maybe she is Yumi . . .


	4. The Edge of the Stage

She saw him as soon as she got to the edge of the stage. Her body kept functioning, but her mind went blank. _It's him, _she thought, _I can't believe it's really Ulrich. _She finished the song and signaled for an intermission, running off stage with tears in her eyes. Harley followed, seeing her distress, while Ulrich and Odd stayed where they were and talked with Lars, the drummer.

Lars used to be in their band long ago, and Ulrich felt kind of jealous he had gotten this far. "So," Odd said in his smooth-talking voice, "Is there anyway we could get backstage after the show?" He asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Sure thing. Here." Lars pulled passes out of his pocket and handed them to the guys, then the lights flickered, and Lars smiled and walked away. Odd did a silent victory dance while Ulrich just stared at the stage, waiting for Miana to come back.

"He's here." Yumi sobbed, unable to be comforted by Harley or Lyle. She kept babbling and bawling until Harley's strong arms enveloped her, and she felt secure. She hugged him back, drying the last of her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"Anytime." Harley was about to turn away when she kissed his cheek and then she walked away, at a brisk pace. She took Jude from Lyle and grabbed a useless monitoring person and dragged her back with her, placing both in her room.

"Okay." She said. "If he cries, he either needs a diaper changed, is hungry, doesn't feel good, or just needs held. You can fix these things. If he keeps crying, come and get me. I'm not even joking." The young girl nodded and Yumi smiled. "Good. Thank you, uh . . ." The girl smiled.

"Hannah." Yumi nodded.

"Thank you Hannah." Yumi walked out the door and turned back in an afterthought. "Touch anything you'd like, just don't break anything, 'kay?" She grinned and shut the door behind her. Lyle stood before her.

"Watch Jude," She told him and he didn't fight but obeyed. He sat on the couch outside her room and waited for the cry of a baby. She hugged him in a thanks and ran back on stage, preparing herself. She would be okay. She sighed. She was going to be all right.

She skipped back to her spot on stage and she turned back to see Harley winking at her. She grinned, happy to have regained her composure, and readied herself to look into the eyes of Ulrich. She signaled for the smoke to rise and they moved back out, into the spotlight and she kept singing, staring out into the crowd, then back at Ulrich.

After quite a few songs, Yumi felt herself grow weak as she kept staring at Ulrich and felt herself about ready to cry.

Then the guitar solo came on and Harley ran in front of her, breaking her eye contact with Ulrich. She swallowed and reminded herself to thank him. She bobbed her head to the beat and grinned at Harley as he backed up back to his spot, and Yumi stepped forwards just as the song ended.

She smiled into the sea of fans and waved, laughing at the screams and posters. She bowed and then stepped to the side, allowing an applause for her band. Harley and the gang stepped forwards and bowed, but Yumi knew something was up. She smiled graciously, mentally and physically preparing herself to be ready to dodge anything they might throw.

"Hey, all you French folk out there! How did you like tonight's performance?" Harley slung his arm around her and spoke into her microphone. The crowd went wild and Yumi felt herself blush. A loud round of 'Miana, Miana!' Started up and she felt herself turn completely pink.

"Isn't she lovely?" Harley asked, beckoning at his lady companion. She laughed sheepishly and playfully punched him. She took the microphone back in an afterthought.

"Well, thank you guys for being _amazing, _of course. And I hope to see you all soon! So one last applause for Element 109, guys!" The crowd got louder in response and Yumi felt herself being grabbed. She was about to scream until she realized it was Harley and Lars, along with Joey and Dustin. They had lifted her above their heads and were carrying her offstage. She was immediately glad she hadn't decided on a skirt and on jeans instead.

Ulrich didn't like Harley already. The guy was too cocky, too comfortable with the girl thought to be his. He was jealous, but wouldn't admit it. He wanted to be next to her, damn it! He was cheered up by knowing that he would be allowed backstage, to get to talk to her. To find out if she was really Yumi. So he and Odd waited until near everyone else had left before they stood, escorted by a guard into the depths of show-biz.

Yumi took her time getting back to her room. She knew she had nothing to worry. Well, at least not concerning Ulrich. She opened the door slowly, grinning in on Hannah and Lyle playing cards. She smiled and playfully shooed them out, but not before receiving a peck on the cheek from Lyle.

"I was with you in spirit. You were magnanimous." She giggled and shoved him out, eager to take a shower. She locked her door and left the bathroom one wide open, to be able to hear Jude if he cried. She finished and blow-dried her hair, flipping it in the mirror in a practice to be flirtatious. She giggled as she failed miserably, then reapplied her makeup. She looked at her face, deciding she didn't look _horrible. _Then, she slipped on a pair of old jeans and her old school soccer warmup.

It had been Ulrich's actually, but she knew he would never see it. And she had liked it so much, that she decided the night she left to pack it. She picked up Jude in a hasty way and bounced down the hall, obviously pleased with herself. That is, until she saw Odd bounding down the corridor, towards her grinning like a fool. She groaned.

So, do you approve? Next chapter will clear up the baby and two years incident,I swear. And I apologize for my for lack of a better word explosion. Completely unnecessary and unconductlike, but I felt that if you flame me, go ahead. I'm okay with bad reviews. Just help me out, not drag me down. I don't want to hear horribled things with no (or stupid) ways on how to fix them. So to all of my happy reviewers and the one who told me to "bring them hell!" I LOVE YOU GUYS! It definitely helped calm me down. (That, and spraining my ankle in my soccer game that night) OOPS! lol. SO LOVE YOU ALL! (even the few who will flame me CONSTRUCTIVELY)

-Rae-


	5. Picture Frame

Yumi searched for an escape, but couldn't find one. No one else was in the hallway, there were no doors she could hide herself inside. She froze and waited for him to reach her.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" He asked quickly, bouncing in a 'potty-dance' (you guys know what I'm talking about, don't you?) Yumi sighed in relief. He hadn't recognized her. She smiled.

"Down the hall and two doors down on your right." She pointed down. He nodded a thanks and ran at a full sprint to his destination. Yumi giggled and shifted Jude in her grip. Then, she grew solemn again. Who had invited him back here? Where was Ulrich? She walked by, room by room, checking to see which guy had visitors.

She had checked all three except for Lars' room. Harley had been alone, reading silently. He had stood when she arrived, taking Jude.

"Go," He insisted. "You need to see him." Yumi pecked him on the cheek. She watched Harley bounce Jude on the bed, then slipped back out, knowing that he was in capable hands. The other two had visitors, but they were all women. She sighed. What pigs. But she stopped at Lars' door and prepared herself, making sure she didn't have spit up on her. She breathed and checked, barely cracking the door. It was silent. She opened the door all the way to find no one there. She cursed, now knowing that he was probably wandering and was anywhere. She turned at the sound of footsteps and glared as Lars bit into a banana.

"What?" He asked, lifting his gaze to find her staring at him.

"Did you invite two guys back here?" She asked, her voice cold. Lars lowered his banana, knowing he was in trouble.

"Well, yeah, but why . . ." She cursed and didn't reply. She was gone before Lars could understand. Once he did, he felt extremely guilty. He too, searched the halls in means to find them and make them disappear, to let Yumi stay in her perfect bubble, away from her past. But that bubble had already popped . . .

She ran back to the halls, racing for Harley's room. He wouldn't let Ulrich in, he couldn't let him. He knew better. Yumi trusted him. And yet as she opened the door, two faces looked back at her, one not being her son's. She strode in meekly, Harley grinning at her. Ulrich only stared at her, then at his warm up she was wearing. Yumi stuck out her hand in a attempt.

"Hello, I'm Miana. And who are you?" She asked, shaking his hand, a dazed look on his face. He didn't answer her question, which she already knew the answer to. He instead asked a question of his own.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that warm up? I used to have one just like it." She giggled nervously.

"Oh, this old thing? I got it at some thrift shop ages ago, in this town in fact, I think. I personally like it, it's the most comfortable thing you'll ever wear." She cringed at her horrible American accent, but she had already slipped into it, and it would be suspicious to slip back out into a different tongue.

"Oh, um, I'm Ulrich." He let go of her hand and she strode over to Harley, giving him a death glare while she was behind Ulrich's back, out of sight. She picked up Jude and held him close. This was definitely Ulrich's baby. If he had looked close enough, there was no mistaking it. She only prayed he hadn't as she gave a nod and stepped out, shutting the door gently behind her.

She quickened her pace as she shut the door, hoping she could make it to her room and lock the door before someone came after her.

"Is that your baby?" Ulrich asked Harley, suddenly doubting this girl was Yumi. Her appearance had changed, the way she walked was different. There was a shy confidence that flowed around this girl that Yumi never had.

Harley choked on his water and made an excuse to change the subject. He didn't want to bring Jude into the picture just yet.

Yumi lay on her bed and could only hear the sound of hers and Jude's breathing. She stared at the moving ceiling fan and sighed. The reunion was in two days. She didn't want to go. She'd need an escort. Ulrich would be there, so would Sissy. She'd have to see her old friends that she left, without an explanation. Ulrich would remember the night she came back and ask her about it. And she wouldn't lie. Not again. That was it, she thought as she sat up quickly, instantly feeling dizzy. She wasn't going. That was final. She rolled over and tugged the covers over her shoulder, forcing herself to sleep.

It wasn't fifteen minutes that had gone by before Ulrich and Odd said their goodbyes to the band. It was already nearing three o' clock, and Ulrich had practice the next day, along with a date with Helena. He sighed as they began to walk out. This event had only reminded him of how much he missed Yumi. He'd even brought himself to believe this popstar was Yumi. But he knew better. Yumi was most likely somewhere far away, hiding herself from the world and living quietly in a corner like she did best.

He stopped at the last door, knowing it was the one that Miana was in. He opened it slightly, as if to see this girl one last time, to assure himself that it wasn't Yumi. But both she and this baby were asleep, so he crept in quietly. He hoped she wouldn't awaken and find him leaning over her. He looked at her face. It was like Yumi's, only it had seen more trouble. Understandably, he thought, she has a cradle right next to her. Their hair color wasn't the same, but that could have easily been changed. The one thing he definitely noticed was her smell. It was the same fragrance that Yumi had. He walked over to the baby that squirmed in its dreams.

He somewhat gasped when he saw it. It looked a lot like . . .well . . .him. But that was impossible, he convinced himself, he had never slept with an international celebrity. He sighed and walked back out, giving up hope. Yumi sat up after she heard the door click and felt her heart flood with relief. He hadn't seen the picture of them on her dresser.

So. . .What did ya think? I'm so sorry for my horrible time issue! I am officially sneaking on to this computer and working it at one in the morning! So please don't yell at me! (hides in corner then gets hit by a rock) ow! lol. So review! six more before i will update! oh and SOMEBODY REVIEW MY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA STORY! i have no reviews on that . . . and i really like that story . . .sniffle

Affectionately yours,

-Rae-


	6. That Rainy Night in September

WARNING: This is indeed my suckiest chapter yet. So sorry.

Harley walked in the next morning, smiling fiercely. She'd done it. She'd pulled it off. He was proud of her. He laughed as he saw the lumpy figure sleeping in Miana's bed start to move. Soon she turned over and Harley silently sat on the other side of the bed, waiting for her to fully become conscious. He twiddled his thumbs in a bored manner, until he saw a white card on Yumi's night stand. He grabbed and read through it. Yumi sat up to the sound of his voice.

"You're going, aren't you?" He asked, flipping the card over to read the other side. Yumi sat and looked over at him, her eyes instantly glued to the thing in his hand. She shook her head.

"No. No way. I can't." Harley looked at her, obtaining his puppy face.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I'll go with you. We can dress up and act like a couple and. . .please?" Yumi sighed and swatted at him with a pillow. He lunged back at her. As he leaned over her, his shirt can across her bare stomach (think sports bra or halter here. She's not bare breasted!) She gasped and was pulled from reality and pulled back to the night she had last been with Ulrich.

In truth, Yumi had left because she was tired. Tired of school and Xana and her and Ulrich's relationship being so rocky. And after the last fight they had, she'd decided she couldn't take it any longer. Yumi was sick of being mad at Ulrich, she was sick of the way he looked at her when Sissy was around. She was starting to believe that they had gotten together behind her back. So she packed, in the middle of the night, taking every last picture Ulrich and she had of her and them together. Though her heart told her not to, her brain lead her thinking and she shut off all emotion, letting her heart grow cold as she packed away everything she owned. She stuffed the pictures in a duffle back and threw it into her car. They didn't mean much to her now.

And then she began on clothes, filling trash bags until she could see the back wall of her closet. The last item of clothing she had decided against hastily throwing in the back. Yumi put it on and inhaled the aroma it gave off. It was Ulrich's sweatshirt and it smelled like his cologne. The young, heart broken girl looked back once more at her now-bare apartment and felt her heart break. Then, without glancing back, she left the city at dawn, buying the first ticket to America. She made a silent promise she would never return.

Yumi gathered her things and loaded them onto a train and she laughed in spite of herself at the glares she got as she carried trash bags down the isle. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was doing. She was just. . .going, doing. And by random choice, she had decided she would go to a city called "Los Angeles". It was there she met Lyle. She had been made into a star before the year had ended.

But then, one rainy night in September, Yumi found herself at the edge of concrete stairs. She smiled softly. The old hag claimed landlord had remodeled. She liked it. Yumi stared up, only the street corner light lighting her path. It was raining, the rain dripping from the cloudy and black sky. Yumi climbed the stairs and then gripped the railing, sleek from the water.

She braced herself, watching as the rain fell off her face and sailed to the ground below. Yumi sighed and then shoved off the rod and she knocked on the familiar door she hadn't seen in almost twelve months. She smiled and knocked on the door, silently amused that the six of sixteen was flipped around to show a nine. She smiled as the door opened, exposing a wide-eyed Ulrich. His mouth hung open.

"Yumi?" He asked, stepping towards her. She folded her hands around his neck and kissed him, passionately. She had waited for this for so long. He was shocked at first, but then quickly kissed back.

"Where were you? You were on the news, you're parents, they-." Yumi scoffed.

"Shut up." She replied, a smirk on her face. He picked her up and Yumi gasped. She was unaware of Ulrich's new strength. He laughed and carried her inside, away to his room. She was back home.

Yumi tossed and turned in the bed she and Ulrich were sharing and she turned in the direction of the nightstand. There, on it, was a picture of Sissy and him, Sissy sitting on his lap in Paris. Yumi sat up and grabbed the picture, looking at it closely, studying it. It really was the two of them and Ulrich looked. . .happy. Under the picture inscribed was the year "2009". It was this year. Yumi knew then that she had made a mistake. She shouldn't have come back. She would ruin his happiness. He had gotten over her and she. . .not so much.

So silently and in the early hours of the morning, she regained herself, and then, without waking the man she loved, kissed his forehead, then disappeared once again, back into the lonely world. She was a hundred miles from the city when she was found missing.

When Ulrich awoke, he smiled and turned to face Yumi. He was alarmed to find her missing. The other side of the bed where she should've been looked as if no one had been there. It was still made. Ulrich shot up and out of the bed and ran through his apartment looking for her. But she was gone. And slowly, as the days dwindled on, Ulrich started to wonder if she had really ever been there at all.

A/N: Okay, so I had a much better, more juicier and smoother to read version, but I don't know what happened to it. I think it was in a notebook my boyfriend threw away. . . damn. But anyway. I hope it didn't suck too bad. So review my pretties!


	7. Shall we Dance?

"I'm sure you look lovely." Harley said, taking her hand. "Even though you wouldn't let me see in advance your dress." He added with a slightly annoyed tone. She glanced over at him, unable to take more than a shallow breath and nodded. She was undeniably nervous. She could feel her palms clam up and her heart race. It felt as if it were a hundred degrees.

"I shouldn't be here." She replied, watching with numb horror as the red number on the elevator kept climbing. They were almost to eight. With a sudden ding and a small jerk, the elevator opened and, being chivalrous as he always was, Harley held the door from closing and coaxed Yumi out of the elevator (which took considerable effort). When they finally vacated the elevator, fifty yards from them was a table that Yumi was sure was the registration table. Her long jacket had become stifling hot and yet she had no intention of taking it off. But with a strong grasp on her arm, Harley pulled her forward. When they were ten yards away, Harley stopped and pulled her close, whispering in her ear as if it were a lover's embrace.

"We can turn back now. This is your last chance to walk away. So tell me now, are we going or not?" Yumi looked at him, her eyes turning from wavering to certain. He was challenging her. How dare he!

"We're going. This is the only chance I'll have until our ten year reunion and by then I might have wrinkles." Chuckling unabashedly, Harley hugged her fiercely and then grabbed her hand as they walked to the table. Two girls, ironically blonds, gazed up at Harley slack-jawed as they approached. Yumi groaned. She couldn't take him anywhere. Tonight would be a disaster if she lost her "date" to a crowd of adoring fans prettier than she was.

"Harley Jackson." One said, amazed. She let out a slight squeak as he nodded and she instantly began pulling at her hair. Harley grinned as Yumi looked on, amused. She placed a calculated hand on Harley's chest.

"I didn't realize you had such a following, honey." Yumi looked down at the blonde who looked a bit more intelligent. "Yumi Ishiyama." Still trembling, she handed Yumi her nametag.

"Thanks. Come along, darling. We mustn't dilly dally." Grinning even wider, Harley offered his arm to his singer. _Outrageous_, he mused. They hadn't recognized Yumi, hadn't even looked her direction for more than ten seconds and **she** was the leader of his band. _That_ was why he didn't date blonds. They were always too busy worrying about the body to open up the mind. It hadn't gripped them that he might have brought a date who was a fellow musician or even just another mindless celebrity. Eager to get on with the night, he steered Yumi to the doors of the ballroom.

The room was romantic and regal, noticeably a replica of Medieval times. The ceiling was high, domed and strewn with clouds and angels draped languidly in cloth singing or playing the flute or harp. The floor was marble and had the building's motto and crest engraved in the middle of the dance floor in obviously expensive metal and marble. The walls were wooden and had large white drapes that peered out onto the skyline of Paris. It was breathtaking and Yumi nearly lost herself in it, but Harley saved her by pulling her back to the situation at hand.

"Milady," He said, bowing deeply, "Might I take your outer garment and offer you a refreshing beverage to quench thy thirst?" Yumi rolled her eyes. What a ham. Yumi wished she could feign not to know him but it seemed hardly possible that an internationally claimed guitarist that had made _People's_ "Sexiest Men" competition two years in a row was here unaccompanied. She scoffed again at him. However, he'd just given her the impression tonight might be fun. It would be even better if Ulrich didn't show up. A lot better, in fact. The possibility cheered her considerably. Hell, if he didn't show up, she might even dance with Harley tonight. Then she'd go home and dance until dawn with Jude, who would probably fall asleep in her arms like he did every night.

She and Harley walked to a random white silk-laden table and Yumi put her purse in one of the seats. Harley took off his suit jacket, leaving him in matching pinstriped pants, a white shirt, silver vest, black shoes and a pink tie. Yuri's eyes caught at the silk tie. Unable to stop the urge, she leaned forward, touched it and laughed.

"Pink. Interesting choice . . . but I love it." Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" His voice sounded unusually hopeful. Yumi didn't notice. "Now then," Harley stated in an orderly tone, "Off with your trench coat. I want to judge your outfit. I've been dying to see all day what you and that evil-wench-you-call-a-designer concocted." Yumi glowered, her hands on her fragile hips.

"First of all, it's _not_ a trench coat and second, how do you know this isn't my outfit and thirdly, Marlene is _not_ an evil wench." Harley boomed with laughter, winning the attention of all the people standing close by.

"I know you better than that." And without another word, he slipped the last bit of protection she had off of her shoulders. Yumi felt naked and exposed. This was her, raw and uncut and she was bound to be noticed now.

Harley felt the breath leave him. He'd never seen her like this before. He'd seen her in jeans and sweats and even her underwear, but he'd never seen her in formal wear. He instantly regretted it. A strapless burgundy ballroom dress had him mesmerized. There was a large diamond brooch that drew attention to her cleavage. In the large skirts miniature copies of the brooch accentuated the dress. It fell to her feet, which were fitted with matching silver heels that were also diamond encrusted. Her hair was in loosed ringlets that were pulled back to spiral down her back. She wore a simple silver necklace and dangling diamond earrings. She was beautiful.

His eyes passed back up to her face and she meagerly spoke. "Like it?" She asked in a quavering voice barely above a whisper. He shook his head and frowned. He saw her face fall and with a smirk added, "Love it."


	8. On a Journey to the Past

I apologize for spelling Sissi and Jeremie incorrectly in the previous chapters. My mistake. And as for the person who asked why my boyfriend threw away my notebook . . . well, I have (I counted) forty-seven notebooks to date with stories inside. The chapter for "September" was in a nearly empty one. That and it was in the corner of my room I was dying to clean out (I'm a slob). So I didn't think about it when I told him he could. Silly me! I'll go back and revise it. Eventually . . .

* * *

Across town, Ulrich looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible and felt how he looked. This night had haunted him since he'd agreed to go. What if Yumi was there? What would he do? What would they talk about? His head fell into his hands. He was starting to feel sick. Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on his door. Ulrich eyed it dreadfully. The shedevil herself.

"Baby, are you coming?" A shrill voice cried. "We're going to be late!" Sighing, Ulrich stood and slid into his shoes, taking one last glance in the mirror before he opened the door cautiously. This sight before him was appalling.

Helena was standing in what seemed like a scrap of fabric. To a formal ball, she had chosen a flaming pink dress that barely covered her lips; or her breasts for that matter. (A/N: review if you get it! HAHA!) She had matching stilettos Odd had sworn could spear someone. She grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and toward the stairs to the flat.

"Jesus, Ulrich, what took so long?" Jeremie demanded. "We've got ten minutes to get to the Gala Ball Room!"

"Then we'll just be fashionably late." Aelita offered with a sympathetic smile at Ulrich. He couldn't manage to muster one in return. He was worried he might vomit if he did.

"Well, let's stop talking and let's go!" Odd shouted, sitting up from where he was hanging on the banister, formerly staring intricately at the ceiling. Shooting Ulrich an icy glare, Jeremie led the way down to the limo. Ulrich understood. He hated dances but since this was Aelita's first, he wanted to make it "magical". Ulrich running late ruined a "prefect" night. Ulrich spent the time in the limo wiping Helena's sticky lip gloss off his face and wondering about Yumi.

Jeremie had kept them on schedule and they arrived in the lobby of the Hotel Princess right on time. This put Jeremie in a considerably better mood as he led Aelita to the elevators. Helena, instead of being led to the elevator, latched like a piranha onto Ulrich's arm and dragged him to the entrance. Odd followed behind, chuckling. He'd chosen to go dateless so he could scope the wildlife inside without consequences.

Ulrich began to sweat as the elevator kept rising, all the way to the eighth floor. His mind was swirling as he caught glimpses of the debate between Helena and Odd about the necessity of food and the "sweet nothings" Jeremie was whispering in Aelita's ear. When the lift dinged, Ulrich shoved his way out.

"Oh my God!" Ulrich heard a girl cry as he approached the table. A black haired woman stepped out from behind the desk. His heart fluttered. Yumi?

"Hey Ulrich!" Ulrich's shoulders fell. Sissi was at a full sprint racing towards him, in a full length navy dress covered in rhinestones.

"I'm so glad you came!" She smiled playfully. Suddenly, Ulrich felt a tug on his arm.

"Baby, who is this?" Helena asked in a hiss, her eyes scoping this new woman.

"Oh, um, Sissi, this is Helena. Helena, Sissi."

"I'm his girlfriend." Helena stated punctually, trying to best Sissi.

"I was his girlfriend all through high school . . . and some of college. Remember, darling?" Sissi crooned. Ulrich cringed. This was just what he was hoping to avoid. He wouldn't correct her, of course, but Yumi hadn't left until junior year. They hadn't dated until the middle of their senior year, when she'd finally convinced him she wasn't a snob. Obviously times had reformed her back to her old habits.

"I'll just go check in . . ." He told them as he attempted to slip out of the debate.

"I'd be happy to get you your name tag, Ulrich. Just follow me." Sissi led the way to the desk filled with plastic covered tags.

"Ah! There you are. Ulrich Stern!" She handed it to him and let her fingers drag a little too long on his hand. "I'll see you inside." Expectantly possessive, Helena grabbed his arm and they stepped inside the ballroom.

Ulrich hadn't realized his had been holding his breath until he let it out. There were two grades here and some had brought more that just one person with them. There was little chance he could find Yumi, if she were here at all. He began to run his hands through his unruly hair before he remembered Helena had put it into a "fohawk" that was so stiff he was almost sure he could start chipping pieces of hair away.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to dance." Yumi admitted to Harley as they waltzed across the floor. Harley was by no means a small man and consequently, they took up half the dance floor by themselves. He was surprisingly gracefully, pulling her across the floor as he commanded the lead that was rightfully his.

"I took ballroom lesson when I was six until I was seventeen. I've had years of schmoozing girls to dance with me." Yumi look up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that makes me feel special. Thank you." Harley twirled her and swung her back so quickly that she lost balance and landed against his chest.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." He said with a grin. Yumi studied his face for a brief moment. This was his element. He was good at this. He was self-assured and . . . well beaming. Yumi had to shake herself back to reality. _He's a band member! I couldn't find him attractive even if I wanted to!_ Harley, sensing the end of the song, tugged Yumi into a twirl that ended with both their arms extended, his arm holding her from falling onto the ground. It the lowest dip Yumi had ever thought possible. She was sure some of her hair swiped the floor. She could barely breathe. The air seemed full of electricity. _Uh oh_, she told herself, _No! Absolutely not! He is your best friend, **not** your boyfriend!_

The song ended with a resounding chord and Harley righted Yumi and bowed in respect. She returned a curtsy and was shocked when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Might I have this dance?" A oh-so-familiar voice asked and Yumi's throat closed shut as she turned. Unable to speak, she let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor, looking at Harley as a chance to save her. Backing away, Harley disappeared and Yumi knew all hell had broken loose.


	9. Unexpected Events

Yumi let him lead, stiffening as he fell into a frenzied pattern that more of a hop than a dance. But, then again, that was Odd. od, she'd missed him. His goofy grin quickly dissipated her inhibitions, but she stayed alert as she scanned the room for Ulrich.

"Where is he, Odd?" She asked, allowing him to dip her. He frowned as he pulled her back up.

"What, no hello?"He asked. Yumi rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Hello, Odd." She replied. His grin returned. They crossed the dance floor while Odd studied her, ignoring her question.

"You've changed quite a bit, Yumi." Odd stated. There was a pregnant silence before he tried a new approach to engage her in conversation. "So what have you been doing with your life?" Yumi closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have come.

"I've . . . been in the entertainment industry. Just kind of puttering around, you know. Not universally famous yet. How about you?" Yumi asked, attempting to change the subject. She hated half-truths.

"What kind of entertainment?" Odd prodded, spinning her. The pause gave her time to think. When he pulled her back, she had made an answer.

"Um, performance . . . But it's nothing really big. Like I said, the world doesn't know my name so far!" She giggled nervously. Odd raised an eyebrow, but let it drop. Not long after, the song ended and Yumi tried to dart back to Harley. Her stomach jumped to her throat as she realized he was following.

"Come on, sweet feet, I wasn't done yet. We hadn't finished cutting the rug." The blonde man protested. Yumi turned back to him hesitantly as Harley's cell went off. She could hear him answer it behind her as she tried to deal with Odd. The quicker she could avoid him, the lower the chance that she would run into Ulrich. She didn't want to send him away, God knows how much she'd missed him, but everything would be less complicated if he wasn't around.

"I can't. It's been great to see you, Odd, but for reasons I can't explain, you should go." Odd frowned, understanding, but put out nonetheless.

"Ulrich was really hoping to see you, Yumi." He informed her. She grimaced.

"I know, Odd, and if things were different, I'd want to see him too, it's just-." Yumi was cut off as Harley stood with a distraught face and handed her the phone.

"Jude." He offered in an urgent tone. Eyes widening, Yumi grabbed the phone.

"Lyle? Lyle, what's wrong with him? The ER? You took him to the emergency room?" She was nearly in hysterics. Harley touched her arm and she was suddenly aware of the people around her staring blatantly at her peculiar antics and quieted her voice.

"He's vomiting blood, Yumi, I didn't know what to do." Lyle cried, pacing the length of the curtain inside the ER.

"No," Yumi assured him, her voice cracking, "You did the right thing. We'll be right there." Slapping the phone shut, she grabbed her coat. Harley led her out, pulling her by her hand as he shoved through the crowd with his wide shoulders. As they approached the door, she locked eyes with a stranger she'd bumped.

Suddenly she realized he wasn't a stranger at all. If it wasn't for Harley, she wouldn't have been able to move. There he was. After all these lonely days, there he was, standing right next to her. She couldn't believe it. He hadn't changed at all. She knew then that if she had the choice, she would've thrown herself into his arms. But at the moment, Jude was the only person in her mind.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, following after her. "Where are you going?" He asked. He couldn't believe she was leaving when he'd just found her again. He had so much to talk about with her, so many questions, and so much hope that maybe . . .

It was then he noticed the handsome man grasping her hand and leading her away. A knot formed in his stomach. Had he already lost her before she was found?

"My son's sick. I have to go." She replied, torn between the need to see her son and the need to talk to Ulrich. Jude won out, her motherly instincts refusing to let her act otherwise. He needed her; Ulrich could wait.

"When will I see you again?" He asked. Yumi took in a shuddering breath as Harley punched the elevator button. She wracked her brain for a neutral location. She spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Tomorrow. The old park. At nine. Stand by the lamppost." The door opened and Harley stepped inside, waiting impatiently for his date to finish.

"If I don't come . . . something bad has happened." Thoroughly bewildered, Ulrich watched the elevator doors close, allowing Yumi to disappear once again. He ran a hand through his stiff hair, letting the fohawk be damned. He stayed staring at the closed elevator until Jeremie found him.

"Night's over." Ulrich declared, noting he knew Jeremie was there without looking at him. Jeremie nodded.

"I'll tell Helena you left." He offered. Nodding, Ulrich threw the door open to the stairs. He needed something to take his mind off of what had just happened. He paused before the door closed.

"Did you see her?" He asked; making sure he wasn't purely delusional. Jeremie's lips thinned as he nodded. Ulrich wouldn't let tonight go. He knew that as he recognized the determined expression on his friend's face.

"She was beautiful, Ulrich." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Ulrich studied his face apprehensively and then sighed.

"Yeah she is." The door closed behind him with a resounding thud. He wasn't seen again the rest of the night. He knew what lamppost she meant and he was going to wait there all night. He had to see her again.

Meanwhile, across town, Yumi was filled with fear at the possible diagnoses of her son. There was little to console her with as she, Harley, and Lyle prepared to stay the night, waiting to be told what was wrong with her little boy. It was as if the world had stopped and everything was dependent on the health of her son. Brushing his beautiful black hair back with her hand, she rocked him as he cried; all the while forcing back the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall along with his.


End file.
